Flamey
by Lovin' LushLaws
Summary: What really happened after Garrett was told to be 'Flamey the Dog? And more importantly, what happened with Jasmine after she attacked Garrett while he was in the costume? Was she hitting him all that time in the back? Or did something a bit more intimate occur between the two?


_The "firehouse" was coated wall to wall with marinara sauce. _

_It was still dripping out of the hose._

_Everyone in the room was practically coated in the red sauce._

_The two just turned and walked away, returning to the kitchen._

**Flashback, 5 minutes**

"Fireman Logan, and Fireman Garrett to the rescues, chief!"The fire bell was ringing loudly, but the restaurant quieted down at their voices. They both let out a salute before sliding down the yellow fire pole, only for their heads to still be above the upper level, despite their feet being on the actual ground. The ringing stopped.

"These poles used to be a lot taller." Garrett commented. Logan nodded in agreement.

Both of the boys ducked their heads under the small ceiling and ducked their heads underneath the opening. "Thank you guys so much for coming! Logan; man the sauce hose."

"Got it." He quickly scurried off.

"Garret; I need you to be Flamey the dog."

"Woof" he nodded in agreement before heading to the opposite side of the restaurant and through the red double doors in search of the dog costume.

He saw Jasmine entering as he was leaving. "I'm here too! What should I do?"

"Refill the punch glasses!"

"Done."

When locating the dog costume thrown in a heap on the floor, Garrett picked it up, only for him to hold it away from him with his two fingers. "Aw, gross! This has been worn by some sweaty guy! And what is that smell? Ew." Garrett cringed. He quickly scanned the room for some type of disinfecting spray, or at least something to get rid of the putrid odor that emitted from the costume.

"Where's Lysol or Febreze when you need it?" he muttered under his breath. He looked around the room again, only to see a silver bottle of men's cologne in one of the cubbies. He quickly contemplated whether he should use someone else's cologne, but after bringing the dog costume a bit closer and having the sweaty smell waft off of it, he made his decision.

"Allure; Homme Sport; Eau Extreme; Chanel" He read off the label and the cap.

He sprayed a bit of the cologne onto his wrist before taking a whiff.

"Mmm. Fruity" Garrett said to himself happily. At least the man who owned the cologne didn't go with something heavy and overpowering. He would probably be torn on whether to smell the sweat or the cologne and wouldn't know what to do.

"Damn it." Garrett cursed under his breath when he heard the unmistakable voice of Delia, he would have to work fast.

"Hey, firefighters! Who's ready for some five alarm fun?!" He was so glad she got the message he sent about Lindy being pummeled by a roomful of ten year olds.

Garrett uncapped the bottle and began spraying the insides of the costume. He unzipped the front and stepped into the large Dalmatian costume and re-zipped. Thankfully, the fragrance over powered the sweat smell, but wasn't too intense, like some of the guys on the football team after practice. They paid no attention to the "do not spray cologne in the locker rooms" rule. He was lucky that he was a fast changer.

"Where's my head? Where's my head?" He paused for a moment, just to take in what he just said and let out a small chuckle.

"A little Dalmatian told me-" he heard Delia beginning. He found Flamey's "head" on a shelf. He took it down, sprayed a fine mist of the cologne before placing it on his head, and running out.

"It's your birthday, sound the alarm! 'Cause having lots of fun will do you no harm! So blow out the flame burning on the cake. But if you stuff your face too much you'll get a tummy ache!" Garrett danced along to Delia's partially off-key singing as Lindy rolled out the cart containing the cake.

"Peace out!" Delia spread her arms out wide before backing up slightly, only for one of her arms to Garrett took the cart and started rolling it towards the kitchen. As he was moving the cart into a space, heard a loud scream behind him, and saw what was clearly Jasmine's long dark hair turn a corner. He walked out and followed her.

"Jasmine," he said to his scared friend, "it's me."

"How do you know my _name_!?" She yelled at him. She turned to face the others. He held out his palms to his sides, shrugging in confusion. "_How does he know my name?!_" She screamed again. She took the cup she was holding before, turned around and starting hitting him. She only managed to hit him in the back, and she was still a petite girl, but it still hurt.

He started to run back towards the kitchen with her almost on his back.

"Hey, it hurts!"

When they were in the kitchen, she was still hitting his back. He turned around and grabbed both of her wrists, backing them up so that her back was against one of the counters in a secluded area, away from the back door. She started to thrash back and forth, trying to get him to release his hold, but she stopped screaming.

"Jasmine, Jasmine, Jasmine." He repeated, trying to soothe her anxiety. Even with his comforting, the girl was already too scared and wasn't listening. She continued to thrash in the tight space he left for her, in between the counter and his body, her eyes closed tightly. With her small wrists, he was able to transfer them both into one hand, using his free hand to grab one of the dog's ears and successfully remove the dog head.

Her eyes began to open, probably to find a means of escape, but all that she saw in front of her was her best friend in a fleece dalmatian costume.

"Garrett?" she questioned innocently as she took in the sight of his face; his brown eyebrows and blue eyes, his gelled hair, that was a bit lose from his hold from the lack of circulating air in the dog head, and straight nose, his high cheek bones and his full lips.

He nodded, smiling a bit and released her wrists. He observed her face. Hey eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated, her hair was slightly messy due to her thrashing, she was panting a bit through her mouth and her cheeks were slightly pink.

Her breathing started to regulate after recognizing the familiar face of her best friend. She started to breath regularly through her nose and caught the aroma of his cologne. She placed both her hands behind her on the edge of the counter to prevent herself from falling if her knees buckled from underneath her. It smelt wonderful, she looked up; her friend was still hovering over her.

She smiled up at him, shyly, and he grinned back at her. By then, both of them, despite their breathing back to normal, they locked on each other's darkened gazes.

"Yeah, Jaz. It's me." The hand that held the dog ear released its hold. He rested his forehead on hers and took a deep breath, resting his eyes closed. He kept his forehead attached to hers for a moment before reopening his eyes. He looked up, only to find a pair of her large brown eyes looking right back at him. He removed his forehead and hovered over her. They made eye contact a few times, just brief glances as they blinked. Their eyes drooped, so they could only see a little. He turned his head a degree to the right and moved forwards hesitantly before retreating back. She moved her lips a bit closer to his, encouraging him to actually touch her lips. He continued to move closer, but moved his head back a bit. His lips were parted a little, and he brushed his bottom lip against hers.

The brown haired girl fluttered shut at the brief contact. He brushed his top and bottom lip against hers, but didn't add any pressure to it, and his eye lids drooped closed. Finally, he pressed his lips against hers.

Her lips were soft. Their eyes were closed and they could both feel each others' hot breath from their nose on each others' cheek. She could still smell the cologne he was wearing. He closed and pulled back his lips, giving her a light tug.

His hands ran up and down her sides, and she shivered slightly. His hands made their journey from her sides to her arms before resting his cloth covered hands over hers. He was now leaning over her, with his hands on either side of her, trapping her.

He stood a bit taller and raised himself a few inches and she tilted her head back, deepening their kiss. He opened his mouth slightly and caught her lips in his before pulling back and repeating. She opened her mouth a bit too, and allowed him to capture her bottom lip in between his, so she managed to capture his top lip.

There was no tongue involved, there didn't need to be. They were pulling away ever so slightly allowing both of them to take in small breaths before meeting halfway for yet another kiss.

He felt her hands slipping from underneath his on the counter, only for them to go to the edge of the costume collar, and for her to caress the nape of his neck as they continued their passionate lip lock.

He could feel her lips turn upwards into a smile as they kissed, and a small smile began to form on his face as well.

"What in blazes is going on here?!" they heard Freddy yell. They quickly jumped away at the sudden outburst. Jasmine tried to look around Garrett's costume and Garrett quickly turned around, trying to find where Freddy was. They both let out a sigh as they realized that he wasn't yelling at them. In fact, he wasn't even in same room as them.

They stopped and laughed quietly, they had been so caught up in each other, they didn't even hear the back door open, and hopefully, Fireman Freddy didn't see them, either way. That would've just been awkward. She placed both of her arms back around his neck and rested them delicately on his broad shoulders.

They both stopped, yet continued to look at each other. He felt a slight tug at his hairline, and showed a small smile, knowing that she was still twisting and tugging at the strands of his hair. He pulled back slightly, her hands dropping back to her sides, and he smiled down at her.

She let out a giggly breath and smiled back. He backed away from her a few steps and she stepped away from the counter.

"So…. You're okay now, right?" He questioned her playfully.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She placed her hands on his shoulders, stood on her tip toes and gave him a soft little peck on the corner of his smile. Garrett held out both of his hands, and Jasmine placed hers on top of his, clasping them together.

"We should go," Garrett told her, "you know, see what Fireman Freddy is so upset about" Garrett explained further. He swung their hands back and forth. He continued to smile down at her, biting his bottom lip.

"Uh, yeah," Jasmine agreed, nodding her head. "I mean, he sounded pretty mad." She smiled up at him, her cheeks turning slightly pink. She tried to play with his fingers, but she was restricted by costume mittens. She could only feel the outline of where his fingers should be. Garrett let out a small chuckle at her partially failed attempts at intimacy; he really wanted to take of his costume to be able to feel her skin. He adjusted his hand so he was able to rub his thumb over the backs of her hands.

Jasmine let out a breath, looked down at their intertwined hands and looked back up at his blue eyes. He brought one of her hands up and kissed the back of her hand, maintaining eye contact with her. She let out a small grin at his cheesy yet extremely romantic action. Both of them stayed were they were, swinging their hands together.

They reluctantly let go of their hands. She smoothed out her outfit and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to re-straighten it. He rubbed the back of his neck before bending and picking up the dog head and tucking it underneath his arm. She beamed at him, indicating she was ready to go if he was. He gave a tiny nod back.

The "firehouse" was coated wall to wall with marinara sauce.

It was still dripping out of the hose.

Everyone in the room was practically coated in the red sauce.

The two just turned and walked away, returning to the kitchen.

Just for a few more kisses.

* * *

Sorry if this was so short guys, but I really only had about 2 minutes to work with from beginning to end.

[Review] to make me more popular than the plastics. – Nick Laws

Every time you don't [review], a gay baby turns straight. Do it for the gaybies! – Matthew Lush


End file.
